Tiempo De Oro
by ReyEvolution
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga. Una pareja que estaba en la cupiste de su romance fue obligada a separarse debido a un malentendió entre sus familias, pero Hinata oculto algo, oculto que dentro de su viente se encontraba el fruto que nació a partir de ese amor. Ellos se darán cuenta, que no importa cuanto eviten rencontrarse, al final, ambos se encuentran... Bajo El Mismo Cielo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tiempo De Oro**_

 _ **Prologo**_

" _Estaremos juntos por siempre-dattebayo"_

Esa fue la promesa inicial.

Desde que comenzaron a salir en plena Escuela Secundaria, esa siempre fue la idea que no cambio o flaqueo en toda la Preparatoria e incluso los primeros 4 años de Universidad.

Sí. Fue luego de esos primeros 4 años de Universidad, que la promesa… fue rota.

" _¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme esto?"_

" _Te equivocas. Esto es un malentendido"_

" _¡Malentendido! ¡Llamas malentendido que tu familia nos haya robado en la cara!"_

" _¡No! ¡Mi familia no haría tal cosa, créeme por favor!"_

Quería creerle.

Pensar que era cierto y que ella, el amor de su vida no le mentía, sus padres ya la habían sentenciado junto a toda su familia, pero antes de alejarla para siempre, el realizo la pregunta que decidiría el final de todo.

" _¿Tienes… tienes alguna prueba de lo contrario?"_

" _Y-Yo. No, aun no, pero…"_

No había prueba que demostrara que era inocente, todo apuntaba a que su familia había estafado a la mía por la espalda.

Las Empresas Uzumaki-Namikaze y Hyuga había firmado un contrato de socios desde que nosotros dos comenzamos a salir a los 15 años, al principio todo fue excelente y las acciones aumentaron.

Fueron años excelentes y radiantes para el futuro de ambas empresas.

Pero… un día, mi padre descubrió que faltaba dinero. No fue cualquier insignificante cifra, no, el dinero que faltaba era tan grande que con dicha cantidad se podrían construir 3 Centros Comerciales por completo.

Se buscó al culpable, se indago hasta el cansancio y al final… todo apunto en una sola dirección.

El fraude fue hecho por la familia Hyuga, las firmas de su Presidente, Hiashi Hyuga estaban en el papel de transferencia.

Ese día algo muy dentro de mí se rompió en miles de pedazos.

" _Lárgate de mi vida, y por favor… no regreses o muestres tu cara por aquí nunca más"_

" _Espera, por favor… Naruto"_

 _¡Fuerza, Hinata… no quiero verte nunca más!"_

Y eso fue todo, no hubo demandas ya que ambos eran socios y los abogados llegaron a un acuerdo en donde los cargos no se harían públicos si Hiashi Hyuga traspasaba 1 de los 3 Centros Comerciales y pagaba la mitad de segundo a manos de Minato Namikaze, para que así ambos quedaran a mano, y por supuesto, el acuerdo de socios finalizo en ese momento.

Jamás volvió a saber directamente de los Hyuga, y aunque se lamentara, jamás volvió a ver con sus ojos azul cielo… la mirada perlada de Hinata Hyuga.

Eso sucedió específicamente hace 10 largos años, cuando cursaba su Cuarto año de Universidad y poseía solo 21 años de edad. Ahora, habiendo transcurrido esos 10 largos años, se había vuelto el Presidente de la Empresa Uzumaki-Namikaze y era la cabeza de un Emporio de Fama Internacional.

Naruto Uzumaki, el joven que siempre se caracterizó por ser 100% sociable, agradable y extrovertido… ya no estaba. A pesar de aun conservar esas características anteriores, solo las mostraba a su familia y allegados, porque frente a las cámaras públicas, solo era un hombre.

Solo era… Naruto Uzumaki.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **10 Años Después**_

Naruto Uzumaki.

El Presidente de las Empresas Uzumaki-Namikaze, el Empresario más joven y rico del planeta de 31 años de edad se encontraba sentado en su elegante silla de cuero negro, mirando de forma serena y meticulosa los documentos sobre su escritorio hecho de fina madera traída de Canadá.

— Esto apesta… — Suspiro Naruto, reclinándose en su silla y mirando con sumo cansancio el techo de su elegante oficina — Parece que hoy saldré tarde… otra vez…

"Brin" "Brin" "Brin"

Al escuchar su teléfono sonar, el jefe de las Empresas Uzumaki-Namikaze tomo la llamada y contesto:

— Diga, ¿Qué ocurre?

— Naruto. Soy Sakura, llamo para recordarte el día que es hoy — La voz de su mejor amiga era inconfundible aunque la escuchara a través del teléfono celular — ¿No lo abras olvidado, cierto?

— Sakura-chan, claro que lo recuerdo — Una gota de sudor bajo por la mejilla del rubio — Pero, ¿Podrías especificármelo?

— ¡Serás idiota! — Esa oración le confirmo el futuro golpe que recibiría cuando viera a la peli rosa — Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sarada, eres su Tío y Padrino, tienes que venir sea como sea, ¡¿Queda claro?!

— Claro que lo sabía, incluso ya le compre el juego de cocina que quería — Rebatió el rubio Uzumaki a su amiga peli rosa.

— Naruto, ¿Puedo decirte algo?

— Claro, dime lo que desees.

— Ese juego de cocina… — Sakura guardo silencio unos segundos — Se lo regalaste a Sarada en su cumpleaños del año pasado.

El Uzumaki no respondió a eso de inmediato. Solo se dejó caer por completo en la silla y se tocó la sien.

— Sakura, yo… lo lamento — Solo pudo disculparse a través del teléfono — He estado muy atareado y estresado, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para mi… soy un fracaso como tío y padrino de Sarada-chan.

Quizás Naruto no podía verlo, pero en el otro lado de la línea, su amiga solo sonrió de forma comprensiva.

— No te culpes, te entiendo un poco — Reflexiono Sakura ante las palabras de auto culpa pronunciadas por su mejor amigo — Estas semanas deben ser horribles para ti, con eso de la boda y… con la estrellita con la que te casas… creo que te entiendo.

— Debo hacerlo, ya es hora que siente cabeza y forme una familia — Dijo el rubio Uzumaki reponiéndose un poco — No me hare más joven, necesito tener un heredero al cual pueda ver crecer y cuidar, no quiero ser padre a los 50 años de edad.

— Naruto, soy Doctora y Directora de una Clínica. Créeme cuando te digo que los mejores años en la contextura física de un hombre es desde sus 25 o 28 años hasta sus 35 o 40 años… aun te queda mucho camino por recorrer.

— Gracias, creo. Pero mírate a ti y al teme, tiene mi misma edad y ya tienen una princesa de 10 años… envidio eso.

— Jejeje. Sí, somos afortunados… aunque no fue planeado, estoy agradecida de que sucediera.

"Brin" "Brin" "Brin"

Un segundo teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, este era el celular fijo de la oficina.

— Sakura, lo siento mucho… pero tengo que atender esa llamada.

— Lo entiendo, si te sientes bien… te esperamos, Naruto.

— Gracias.

Cortó la llamada y atendió a través de la segunda línea.

— Soy Naruto, ¿Qué ocurre? — Ya no atendía por su línea personal, ahora tenía que usar la línea de la empresa y eso implicaba volver a ser el de siempre, el frio y sereno Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

— Mi amor, soy Shion — Y esa melosa voz era inconfundible también para el — Te recuerdo que hoy iré a probarme el vestido con mis amigas, así que no me esperes temprano en el departamento.

— Es verdad… es hoy — Murmuro en silencio — Me alegro, me dices como te fue cuando nos veamos.

— Sí. Ya verás lo hermosa que se vera la top-model más bella del momento, si antes eras la envidia del país, ahora lo serás mucho más — Bromeo su prometida a través de la línea telefónica — Es verdad, iremos a ese lugar nuevo, ¿Cómo se llamada? Ah sí, "Vestidos Perlas", vi en una revista un vestido diseñado ahí y créeme, es el vestido de novia más espectacular que he visto en mi vida.

— No me digas — El rubio movió los ojos, queriendo ya terminar dicha conversación — Pero estoy seguro que si una mujer cualquiera se vio hermosa, en ti se verá espectacular — Sí. Un alago de vez en cuanto no le caía mal a nadie.

— Gracias, aunque con tu insistencia de querer tener un bebe, temo que mi lindo cuerpecito se estropee un tiempo.

— Oye, ¿Acaso te molesta ser madre?

— No es eso, solo que para una modelo su cuerpo es todo, vivimos de la belleza exterior y no será fácil para mi ver en mi vientre unos o varios kilos de más… se me va el aire con solo recordar eso.

— No seas dramática, Shion. Fácilmente puedes ejercitarte uno meses y quedaras igual, eres hermosa después de todo.

— Es verdad. Además, nada le ganara al hecho de ser la señora Uzumaki-Namikaze… todas morirán por querer ser yo — Añoro sonriente la prometida de Naruto — Bueno mi vida, debo colgar… te amo y nos vemos.

— Sí… yo también… — La llamada finalizo antes de que fuera capaz de decir la última palabra, decir ese "Te amo" que no había pronunciado en unos largos 10 años — Definitivamente… — Naruto tomo nuevamente los documentos sobre la mesa y miro el reloj de la pared que marcaba las 3:45pm — Esto apesta…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Hinata Hyuga.

Luego del terrible acontecimiento que cayó en su familia hace 10 años, las cosas nunca regresaron a ser como antes. Si bien no hubo demandas a voz publica por el aparente fraude hecho por su padre, al romper contrato con las Empresas Uzumaki-Namikaze, una voz pareció regar el rumor y los socios se retiraron de las Empresas Hyuga al acabar contratos.

Sin socios no había dinero, sin dinero no había producción, y sin producción… ya no había Empresa.

Sí, así es. Los Multimillonarios Hyuga… cayeron en bancarrota un año después de que cortaran contrato con las Empresas Uzumaki-Namikaze, si la cosa hubiera terminado solo ahí estaría bien.

Pero no, todo empeoro más luego de eso.

Los impuestos e indemnizaciones que su padre tuvo que pagar terminó por agotar el poco patrimonio que poseían de reserva, es increíble como un maldito malentendió acabo con el Emporio que sus abuelos habían construido hace más de 70 años.

La familia dejo la enorme mansión en donde vivían y tuvieron que mudarse a una modesta casa de clase media, si bien el lugar era acogedor, tenían que admitir que los lujos que habían tenido todos esos años si hacían mucha falta.

Mayordomos adiós, servicio de limpieza adiós, personal y cocinero adiós, familia adinerada que era considerada parte de la Trinidad de los más adinerados del país… adiós.

Todo se fue más rápido que una refrescante brisa en un día caluroso en pleno desierto.

El tiempo pasó, las heridas no sanaban por completo, pero iban cicatrizando lentas pero seguras.

Un día ella se despertó con náuseas y fuertes dólares de cabeza. Al pasar tres días más con las mismas molestias, no tuvo que ser doctora para saber que pasaba.

Compro una prueba de embarazo y el resultado que espero era cierto, estaba embaraza y tendría un hijo del hombre que junto a su familia le arruinaron la vida a la suya.

Tuvo miedo de contarles a sus padres, ¿Cómo aceptarían el hijo que ahora llevaba en su vientre? ¿Acaso verían de buena forma que su sangre se cruzara con la de la familia que los dejo el bancarrota?

Pero al final tuvo que decir la verdad, y contra todo pronóstico y sorpresa, sus padres… solo sonrieron y la abrazaron.

No hubo regaños, insultos o gritos.

Solo hubo abrazos, risas y lágrimas de felicidad.

A pesar de lo que cualquier persona hubiera pensado, ese bebe fue la luz de la ya casi acabada familia Hyuga.

Un bebe que hoy en día poseía 10 años de edad, era un niño sano y fuerte que poseía un cierto grado de interactividad, pero también la calma y serenidad que caracterizo hace años a los Hyuga.

Boruto Hyuga fue la luz que la ayudo a salir del oscuro túnel en donde el amor de su vida y parientes la arrojaron.

Era su razón de ser, su batería ilimitada para crecer y esforzarse, pero sobretodo eso… era lo más importante que poseía en la vida.

— Ka-chan — Hinata salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de su adorado hijo — ¿Sabes dónde está mi traje?

— Sí. Lo lleve a la tintorería hace una semana y lo traje ayer tarde, búscalo en mi salón de costura, lo olvide ahí ayer cuando llegue a casa — Respondió amablemente Hinata — Casi lo olvido, hoy es el cumpleaños de tu amiga, ¿Cierto?

Actualmente se encontraban en la sala de la casa, sus padres y hermana menor estaban sentados cerca de ella.

— Así es, pero no quiero ir — Respondió de forma poco positiva el pequeño rubio — Intente evitar que Sarada me invitara, pero al final falle y recibí esa invitación.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir, Boruto? — Pregunto Hinata extrañada — ¿Paso algo malo con Sarada-chan?

— No es eso. Sarada es increíble, pero los amigos de sus padres son personas de mucho dinero y llevaran a sus hijos, la última vez que estuve en una fiesta de Sarada solo escuche como esos niños hablaban de tonterías — Explico aburrido el rubio de ojos azules — Es cansado solo escuchar eso.

— Boruto, es verdad que no eres millonario como esos niños, pero tenemos una fuente de ingresos muy buena, no tienes por qué sentirte menos — Dijo Hinata, pensando que eso era lo que molestaba a su hijo.

— ¿Qué? No, para nada. Eso no me molesta — La respuesta de su hijo la sorprendió a ella como sus padres y hermana — Me cansa escuchar cómo hablar siempre lo mismo: "Mi papá me compro esto", "Mi padres hicieron esto", "Mi padres ganaron esto". Es casando escuchar como solo hablan de sus padres, es como si solo estuvieran ahí para hablar de los logros de sus padres y no los de ellos mismos.

Toda la familia Hyuga guardo silencio unos largos segundos, tiempo que fue roto con una risa honesta de parte de Hiashi.

— Lo eduque bien, ese es mi querido nieto.

— Disculpa — Hana Hyuga interrumpió a su esposo y rebatió — Querrás decir, lo educamos bien.

Hiashi llego frente a Boruto y puso su mano en el pequeño hombro del niño y dijo:

— Jamás cambies, siempre debes saber que no vales por lo que tus padres poseen, sino por lo que tu logras — El hombre señalo el corazón del chico y sonrió amablemente — Estoy orgulloso de ti.

— Gracias, abuelo… creo — A pesar de que sus palabras anteriores poseían sin saberlo mucha sabiduría para su edad, el pequeño seguía siendo eso, un niño que decía lo que pensaba de forma honesta sin saber bien lo que era bueno o malo, solo decía lo que sentía desde el fondo de su corazón.

— Lo siento por los dos, pero creo que la que se lleva el mérito soy yo — Hinata sonrió orgulloso y corrió hacia su hijo para abrazarlo con fuerza — Es mi hijo y lo eduque muy bien — Restregó su mejilla con la del pequeño que en esos momentos solo se dejaba mimar por sus adorada madre — Boruto, sin importar que tanto escuches, tu sabes que es lo correcto y sobretodo, tú vas porque Sarada-chan personalmente de entrego la invitación a ti, aunque suena un poco pretencioso viniendo de mi… eres como su invitado de honor ya que esos niños son llevados por sus padres, pero tú eres invitado personalmente por la cumpleañera.

El pequeño rubio de ojos azul cielo y tiernos bigotes en ambas mejillas lo pensó durante más de 10 segundos y sonrió de forma espontánea.

— Es verdad. Soy increíble, ¿Cierto? — La sonrisa orgullosa que estaba usando era algo que si había heredado de su padre, esa sonrisa que Naruto a veces usaban cuando se sentía levemente superior a otro — Jajaja, aunque no puedo culpar a Sarada, soy un niño muy agradable.

— Jejeje — Hinata rio divertida antes los ánimos renovados de su primogénito.

Sí. Boruto había heredado lo bueno de ambas familias.

— Nee-sama, si lo deseas yo puedo ir a buscarlo cuando salga de la Universidad — Dijo su hermana menor — Me gustaría llevarlo a la Universidad, pero no habrá tiempo.

— Gracias, Hanabi — Agradeció Hinata a su hermana menor — Pero, ¿Por qué quieres llevarlo a la Universidad contigo?

— Bromeas, ¿Cierto? Les conté a todos lo que paso la última vez. La vieja bruja que me da matemáticas quedo encantada al ver a mi lindo sobrinito y cancelo el examen solo para jugar con Boru-chan — La castaña sabia como usar sus cartas luego de eso, solo tenía que llevar a su sobrino para que la vieja bruja que tenía como profesora cancelara el examen — Es el plan perfecto.

— Hanabi… — Hinata miro fijamente a su hermana menor, realizo con su perlada mirada una advertencia — ¿Qué te dije sobre usar a Boruto para esquivar tus materias?

— Pero, Nee-sama. Boru-chan me adora, con gusto me ayudara.

— Aun así, presenta tu exámenes para que te gradúes cuanto antes, solo te queda este semestre, ¿Cierto?

— Está bien, no hare trampa.

— Oye, Ka-chan — Boruto llamo a la atención de los presentes mientras con su dedo apuntaba el reloj sobre la pared de la sala — ¿No es algo tarde?

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **1 Hora Después**_

Hinata Hyuga había salido de su hogar, tenía que llegar a su lugar de trabajo lo antes posible, tenía actualmente 30 minutos de retraso y según su agenda, dentro de aproximadamente 15 minutos llegarían un grupo de amiga para ver el vestido de novia que le pertenecía a una de ellas.

— Amo mi trabajo, pero hoy… esto apesta — Casi 5 minutos después, la mujer Hyuga arribo a su tienda y entro rápidamente en ella — Okey, ¿Dónde estará…?

— Hinata — Ahí estaba la persona que buscaba — ¿Dónde estabas? Te restan menos de 10 minutos para atender a las clientas.

— Lo lamento, Tenten — Se disculpó la Hyuga con su empleada y amiga cercana desde hace ya varios años — ¿Has visto a Akane?

— Hoy no vendrá, su padre está un poco enfermo — Informo la castaña de peinado en forma de bollos.

— ¿Cómo está el señor Yusuke? — Hinata mostro preocupación. Si bien Akane no era precisamente su amiga más cercana, si le preocupaba la salud del padre de ella.

— Tranquila. El señor se encuentra bien, fue solo un pequeño susto que ya se solucionó.

— Me alegro.

— Sí, yo también — La castaña miro su reloj y señalo la carpeta que llevaba en manos — Pero ahora me preocupa nuestro horario, jefa.

— Ya voy, Tenten… ya voy… — Y así, entro a su oficina para esperar a las mujeres que pronto llegarían.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

Tres jóvenes mujeres en total ingresaron a su tienda, cada una poseía una belleza notable.

La primera era la prometida Naruto Uzumaki, Shion.

La segunda se trataba aparentemente de la mejor amiga de Shion, Karin.

La tercera, aunque parecía unos años mayor que las dos anteriores, aún era una belleza de mujer donde sea que se parara, Kohan.

— Es aquí, pensé que sería un poco… más grande — Kohan miro el lugar en donde su amiga insistió hasta el cansancio de hacer su vestido — Pero es como dicen, el tamaño no significa calidad.

— Es cierto — Karin hablo luego de la peli azul — Yo solo aprobare el mejor vestido para la futura mujer de mi primo.

— Ambas tranquilas, este lugar es el mejor de toda la ciudad e incluso ha tenido el honor de salir en la revista Empire… es lo mejor de lo mejor — Argumento Shion sonriendo — La diseñadora de aquí es joven como nosotras, pero ha sido destacada por poseer mucho talento.

Sus amigas asintieron e inmediatamente la puerta detrás de ambas se abrió.

— Agradezco sus palabras, señorita Shion, ¿Verdad?— La persona que emergió de la puerta trasera se trataba de la dueña de la tienda, Hinata Hyuga — Me alga que piense así del lugar que empecé desde cero, ya sabe, los enormes Emporios siempre opacan a la minoría, pero creo que hemos podido resaltar aun frente a las grandes Industrias del Mercado Actual.

— Algo he escuchado sobre eso — Dijo Shion.

— Bueno, pasemos a lo principal — Hinata se acercó a su escritorio y tomo la primera hoja que ahí resaltaba — ¿Cuánto posee como presupuesto a gastar? Dependiendo de eso se pueden varias la calidad de las telas o pequeños detalles en el diseño inicial.

— Por el dinero no se preocupe, mi esposo me dio monto ilimitado para el vestido — Respondió orgullosa la rubia — Así que espero lo mejor de lo mejor.

— Ya veo, esposo con dinero — Hinata sonrió un poco — Bien para usted y excelente para mi negocio… es bueno saberlo.

— Disculpa — Karin llamo directamente a Hinata — ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Tu rostro se me hace, no se… algo conocido.

— Me pasa lo mismo. Pero lo siento, no te recuerdo en lo absoluto, quizás nos cruzamos hace un tiempo y no fue casual — Respondió la peli azul, examinando los posibles modelos a mostrar.

— Ya veo… — La peli roja acepto aun no muy convencida — Bueno, ahora pasemos a tu vestido.

— Es verdad, escoge el más costoso y elegante que encuentres — Dijo Kohan sonriendo — No escatimes en gastos.

— Lo sé. Pero no quiero quedar como interesada frente a mi suegra, ya saben cómo es — Les recordó Shion el carácter de su futura suegra legal.

— Es cierto. Mi tía Kushina a veces exagera un poco cuando se trata de su hijo — Rio Karin levemente, sacándole rápidamente unas risas a sus amigas.

Sí. Ella reía… mientras otra sudaba nerviosa.

— Kushina… — Hinata nombro el nombre de la suegra de la rubia — Disculpa, ¿Pero tu tía no será Kushina Uzumaki?

Estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada y nerviosa, francamente no quería escuchar la respuesta que próximamente saldría de los labios de la pelirroja.

— Sí. Es mi tía materna, Kushina Uzumaki — Respondió Karin positivamente — Es la madre del futuro esposo de mi cuñadita, mi primo Naruto Uzumaki.

Okey, eso fue suficiente.

Cuando Karin pronuncio ese nombre que ciertamente era casi tabú en su casa, todo signo de vitalidad y color abandono el rostro de Hinata en menos de 0.05 segundos.

Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki, su ex novio, el padre biológico de su hijo y el hombre que junto a su familia arruino a la suya… se casaba. Peor aún, ella le diseñaría y haría el vestido de la mujer que se casaría con el hombre en hace 10 años… fue el amor de su vida.

Era mucha información para procesarla por completo.

Tenía que sentarse y meditar un poco antes de continuar.

— Disculpe, debo salir un momento — Lo menos que quería era desmayarse ahí mismo — Te dejo los diseños sobre el escritorio, cuando decidas cinco de ellos dile a mi asistente que me llame, debo hacer una llamada de inmediato.

— Sí… claro… — Acepto Shion algo extrañada — Yo la llamo.

Luego de eso, Hinata salió por completo de su oficina.

Fue de inmediato hacia el primer filtro de agua y tomo más de un solo vaso. Se encontraba sudando a mares y prácticamente estaba sufriendo un pequeño ataque de ansiedad.

— Definitivamente… — Hinata miro la oficina en donde ahora se encontraban las tres amigas eligiendo el futuro diseño del vestido de la rubia — Esto apesta…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Boruto Hyuga, el pequeño niño rubio de 10 años se encontraba en la fiesta de su amiga, Sarada.

¿Tenía apellido?

Pues ahora que lo pensaba, no conocía el apellido de su amiga.

Incluso cuando se conocieron fue algo apresurado. Ese día su tía Hanabi lo estaba cuidando en el parque y fue ahí cuando conoció a Sarada que estaba en compañía de su madre, una señora muy elegante de cabello rosa.

Luego de eso, ambos niños comenzaron a frecuentar mucho en el mismo parque hasta que se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Peleaban como cualquier amistad, pero se querían mucho en el fondo, era algo extraño, es como si algo dentro de ellos les dijera que siempre debieron ser buenos amigos, pero que se habían conocido muy tarde.

— Esto apesta… — Boruto se encontraba sentad en una silla que se encontraba algo apartada del evento central — Fueron unos buenos 15 primero minutos.

Sí, así es. Cuando llego Sarada lo saludo con un enorme abrazo y beso en la mejilla, todo bien hasta ahí, pero cuando los otros niños invitados vieron la clara preferencia hacia el rubio de parte de la cumpleañera, hicieron de todo para llamar la atención de Sarada la cual al ser la anfitriona tubo que acceder y eso lo aprovecharon los niños para apartar al rubio que según muchos de ellos… no era de su categoría.

— ¿Te diviertes? — Una voz adulta pero femenina le pregunto al lado — Disculpa a esos pequeños, se pusieron algo celosos cuando vieron lo cercano que eras con mi hija.

— Haruno-san — Boruto llamo por su apellido a la madre de su amiga — No. Eso no me molesta, ella es la cumpleañera después de todo.

— Me he dado cuenta que eres un niño algo serio, ¿Lo heredaste de tus padres? — Sakura quiso empezar una conversación con el pequeño. Para ella fue claro la envidia que los hijos de sus socios sintieron por el pequeño rubio al ver como su hija lo recibió de forma tan expresiva y amigable — Me gustaría conocer a tu padre, solo he visto a tu tía y he hablado con tu madre.

— Ah, sobre eso… — Boruto evito el contacto visual directo — No sé quién es mi padre.

— Yo… lo lamento — Sakura entendió de inmediato su error — No sabía, perdón.

— No importa. Después de todo, yo no tengo interés en saber sobre una persona que jamás ha estado a mi lado — Nuevamente, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, el niño hablo con mucha madures aunque dichas palabras fueron pronunciadas con honestidad e inocencia, pero no por eso dejaban de ser ciertas.

Sakura se dio cuenta de eso y solo pudo sonreír mientras veía al niño, Sarada definitivamente se había encontrado un buen chico con el cual empezar una bonita amistad.

— Sabes. Mi mejor amigo y mi esposo se parecen mucho a ti y a Sarada — Comento animada la peli rosa — Incluso tienes el mismo color de cabello, el mismo color de ojos… y marcas en las mejillas — La peli rosa guardo silencio luego de esa última palabra. Quizás fue porque jamás los comparo, pero ese pequeño tenía muchas similitudes con su mejor amigo, Naruto — ¡Es verdad!

Boruto se sorprendió ante la exclusión hecha por la madre de su amiga.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Haruno-san? — El niño comenzaba incomodarse un poco.

— Ah, no. Tranquilo pequeño, es solo que recordé que mi amigo dijo que esta vez sí asistiría al cumpleaños de su ahijada y debo llamarlo — Sakura marco de inmediato el número de teléfono de Naruto y le hablo rápidamente — ¡Apresúrate flojo de segunda!

Incluso Boruto sin conocer a la persona tras la línea, tubo pena ajena por lo que la peli rosa le haría.

— Tengo que irme a esperarlo, lamento que no podamos hablar más — Se disculpó la madre de Sarada — Disfruta la fiesta, Boruto-chan.

Cuando Sakura se levantó, el silencio volvió a reinar sobre la zona en donde Boruto residía, podía ir a buscar a Sarada, pero si lo hacía estaba seguro que esos niños la apartarían nuevamente.

— Así que tú eres el famoso niño del cual mi hija habla tanto — Esta vez fue una voz masculina quien le hablo — Soy el padre de Sarada, ¿Cómo te llamas, niño?

— Definitivamente… — El pequeño rubio de ojos azules se dejó recaer sobre la silla en donde se encontraba sentado — Esto apesta…

 _ **Horas Después**_

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que el cumpleaños empezó, ya se habían realizo los bailes y cantos que se tenían planeados, la comida fue deliciosa y cuando se cortó el pastel, Sarada insistió que Boruto estuviera cerca de ella, específicamente a su lado derecho mientras le cantaba cumpleaños.

Cabe decir que eso solo aumento más los celos de los niños, pero francamente al pequeño rubio ya le daba igual, era su amiga y tenían que aceptarlo quieran o no.

Pero dejando al pequeño rubio de lado un momento, nos centraremos en su tía, Hanabi Hyuga quien en dicho momento se encontraba ingresando alegremente en el hogar de Sarada.

— Es mi primera vez aquí — Hanabi admiraba atentamente el enorme campo principal — No. El de la mansión Hyuga era mucho más grande — Si bien ahora era clase media, no por eso iba a olvidar su época de multimillonaria — Pero, ahora solo debo concentrarme en buscar a Boru-chan.

La peli castaña se adentró mucho más en el hogar de la pequeña amiga de su sobrino, incluso vio un extraño símbolo en forma de abanico rojo y blanco que creyó haber visto antes.

Decidió dejar ese detalle de lado y continuar su camino, no fue difícil, solo le pregunto a dos persona y de inmediato llego al salón principal. Ni un minuto entero paso cuando vio a su lindo sobrino a lo lejos, lo que si la extraño fue verlo conversar con un apuesto hombre adulto de cabello negro y mirada ónix.

— Ese hombre… — Hanabi poso sus dedos sobre su barbilla y comenzó a pensar en donde había visto a ese señor — Sé que lo he visto antes, pero era más joven y yo era una niña. También esta ese símbolo raro en la entrada, ¿Dónde fue que lo vi? Cierto, el mejor amigo del novio de Nee-sama usaba ese mismo símbolo en sus… ¡Demonios! — Al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, la castaña corrió rápidamente hacia su sobrino.

— Tía Hanabi — Boruto saludo a su tía al verla llegar frente a él — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nada. Nada de nada, Boru-chan — Su tía intento cambiar de inmediato el tema de conversión — Que modales los míos, usted debe ser el padre de Sarada-chan, ¿Cierto?

Pero Sasuke, el padre de Sarada no respondió. Es más, solo se quedó viendo fijamente los ojos color perla de la recién llegada y luego dijo su mirada en el niño con el que anteriormente hablaba.

Esa fue la razón por la que hablo directamente con el niño. Ciertamente, era la primera vez que lo veía ya que poco sabia de las amistades de su hija, era un hombre de negocios y su esposa Sakura era la que se encargaba de eso.

Pero ese niño llamado Boruto le llamo inmediatamente la atención, ¿Por qué? Pues se tenía que tener tapado los ojos para no ver el enorme parecido que existía entre ese niño y su mejor amigo.

Quizás la única diferencia era su tono de piel, su amigo era de piel bronceada mientras que el pequeño era de piel blanca como la leche. Pero, ¿No había alguien con ese mismo tono de piel que conoció hace años?

Esa era la duda que llevaba en su cabeza unas cuantas horas, pero con la llegada de la tía del pequeño rubio que poseía una mirada perlada, mirada que solo tenían los miembros de esa familia. Eso, y que también no ayudaba mucho que la tía se encontraba sudando a mares al darse cuenta donde estaba y que ocurría en esos momentos.

No pertenecía a la familia Uchiha, familia que era líder de la fuerza policial y también dueñas del bufete de abogados más prestigioso del país por nada.

Ese niño… estaba definitivamente emparentado con su mejor amigo.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta porque ella jamás frecuento a esa mujer, ella lo conoció a él y a Naruto en plena Universidad, un mes después de lo que paso hace 10 años.

— Bueno, Boru-chan. Ve a despedirte de tu amiga para irnos — La castaña comenzó a mostrarse un poco más nervioso — Ahora, Boru-chan.

Hanabi le dio la espalda a Sasuke y apresuro a su pequeño sobrino a despedirse. Ella no era tonta, el silencio de Sasuke y la mirada analítica que el señor Uchiha uso tanto en ella como en su sobrino fue prueba suficiente para saber lo que pasaba.

— ¡Sasuke! — Una nueva voz masculina se escuchó detrás de la espalda de Hanabi — Al fin llegue, aunque tarde… pero llegue-dattebayo.

Dattebayo.

Ese simple tic verbal hiso sudar mucho más a la joven Hyuga, ¿Por qué? Pues sabía que curiosamente su querido sobrino también poseía uno, y su hermana y padre le platicaron hace años de quien lo había heredado.

— ¿Dattebayo? — Boruto repitió extrañado dicho tic verbal, se soltó del agarre de su tía y miro curiosamente al hombre recién llegado — Tiene un tic verbal como yo-dattebasa.

Sinceramente, Hanabi Hyuga solo quería que la tierra la tragara en ese preciso momento.

Ambos rubios se vieron fijamente, visualizaron sus claras semejanzas y enorme parentesco, incluso el pequeño parecía un clon del adulto si de apariencia física se trataba.

— " _Lo siento mucho, Nee-sama"_ — Se disculpó en pensamientos la joven Hyuga al saber lo que vendría a continuación — _"Esto se acabó…"_

Fue en cámara lenta, los pensamientos de ambos rubios de ojos azules y bigotes en las mejillas procesaron la misma duda y de forma unísona, pronunciaron la misma pregunta al mismo tiempo:

" _¿Tu… quién eres?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola a todos soy ReyEvolution…**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el Prólogo?**_

 _ **Algo largo para ser un Prólogo, pero sé que mientras más largo mejor (El tamaño si influye aquí, jejeje) así que lo hice con mucho gusta para ustedes.**_

 _ **Un gusto, como todos ustedes soy un Fans de Naruto y por supuesto, de las parejas canon: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema y muchas más, así que me anime y dije: "Vamos a hacerlo", y listo, aquí tienen mi historia.**_

 _ **Soy amante del romance, pero me gusta hacer que el romance nazca de forma realista o hacer revivir el romance como si de las cenizas del Fénix se tratase.**_

 _ **Aquí tenemos a Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, una pareja de enamorados que rompió su amor por un malentendió, y seguimos la línea, Hinata termina embaraza y nace Boruto.**_

 _ **No quise hacer esta comedia romántica cuando Boruto fuera un bebe, yo quería que fuera una historia donde el pequeño pensara y supiera (De forma superficial, es un niño después de todo) lo que pasa alrededor de su familia.**_

 _ **Creo que me quedo bien, me gusto el Prólogo y espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo de mi humilde historia que fue hecha únicamente para entretener y agradecer al Fandom que me ha dado para leer cientos de historias al pasar del tiempo, y bueno… ya era hora de devolverles el favor, ¿Cierto?**_

 _ **Este Fanfic lo publique anoche en una Segunda Cuenta que me cree hace unos días, pero luego me dije: "Publicalo en tu Cuenta Principal", así que lo borre de ahí y hoy temprano publique aquí.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero contar con su apoyo de aquí en adelante (Claro, sino es molestia) contar con su opinión en los Reviews y ayudarme a crecer.**_

 _ **Me gustaría saber qué piensas de la historia, ¿Les gusta cómo empezó? ¿Tienen ideas para el desarrollo de la trama? ¿Acaso desean aportar alguna sugerencia?**_

 _ **Créanme, tomare todo en cuenta siempre y cuando ayude al bien de la trama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bueno, se me cuidan mucho y esperen el Capítulo 1 que vendrá muy pronto (Si veo muchos Reviews vendrá mucho más rápido, jejeje), los quiero.**_

 _ **¡Nos Leemos Pronto!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tiempo De Oro**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _Revelaciones Y Rencuentros_

 _ **Hogar De La Familia Hyuga**_

Cada miembro de la familia Hyuga se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar.

Hiashi Hyuga, Hana Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga y por supuesto, el pequeño Boruto Hyuga.

Todos, exceptuando al pequeño rubio de ojos azul cielo, poseían un semblante decaído y lleno de suma preocupación.

¿Por qué?

Pues para recapitular los acontecimientos o hechos sucedidos, solo se dejara en claro que la fiesta de cumpleaños de la mejor amiga de Boruto, Sarada Uchiha, término de una forma… algo único.

Naruto Uzumaki se había cruzado sin saberlo con su primogénito, Boruto Hyuga.

" _¿Tu… quieres eres?"_

Al ver el tremendo parecido que ambos poseían, los dos rubios de ojos azules y bigotes en la mejilla, realizaron al unísono dicha pregunta.

Fue gracias a la rápida reacción de Hanabi que la respuesta nunca llego, la castaña temiendo lo peor, tomo a su pequeño sobrino del brazo, sin importarle quedar como una maleducada frente al Empresario Uzumaki, saco a Boruto lo más rápido del lugar y regreso a casa.

Pero ya todo estaba hecho, Hanabi podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que Sasuke Uchiha descubrió el parentesco de su sobrino con su amigo Naruto. Maldición, casi podía jurarlo, Sasuke Uchiha no es el mejor abogado penalista del país por nada, sus ojos podrían incluso poseer un don sobrenatural, luego que veía algo jamás lo olvidaba y para mala suerte de toda la familia Hyuga, esos oscuros ojos ónix habían visto el parecido o calca exacta de Naruto en Boruto.

— Ka-chan, ¿Pasa algo malo? — El pequeño rubio al no entender lo que pasaba, se mostraba algo temeroso y preocupado — ¿Hice algo malo?

— No, claro que no. Boruto, lo mejor será que te bañes y acuestes temprano, ¿Harías eso por mí, por favor? — Mientras le respondía la pregunta a su hijo, Hinata aprovecho el momento para abrazarlo cálidamente — Te amo, no olvides eso jamás.

— Sí… yo también, Ka-chan — Si bien el pequeño no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, siempre le haría caso y acataría las palabras de su madre — Buenas noches, abuelo, abuela y tía Hanabi — Luego de despedirse de sus abuelos y tía, el pequeño Boruto subió las escalaras para ir al baño y luego a dormir en su habitación.

Hinata estuvo atenta a que el pequeño subiera por completo a su habitación, cuando escucho la puerta de arriba cerrarse, el semblante seguro y autosuficiente que aparentaba frente a su hijo en esos momentos… desapareció.

— Lo alejaran de mí, me lo quitaran… — Hinata se dejó caer en la primera silla de la sala de estar que encontró — Si Sasuke le dice lo que vio, estoy seguro que intentaran arrebatármelo.

Ella estaba temerosa, preocupa y angustiada, incluso podía jurar que su corazón no había latido tanto en su vida, tenía tanto miedo de perder a su razón de existir a manos de la familia que les quito todo a la suya.

— A mi nieto nadie lo saca de esta casa — Hiashi tomo un semblante serio. El hombre en su época de Empresario se caracterizó por ser alguien de pocas palabras y de carácter severo, claro que cuando lo perdió todo y se convirtió en alguien de clase media su carácter cambio bastante, incluso ahora podía considerarse como el abuelo más amoroso del mundo, pero cuando ponía ese semblante era porque de verdad hablaba en serio — Los Uzumaki-Namikaze no nos arrebataran nada más. Puedo superar la fortuna y patrimonio que perdimos, pero ese niño es mi nieto y nadie lo sacara de aquí mientras yo viva.

— Otou-sama — Ante las palabras llena de tenacidad de su padre, Hinata sonrió un poco aliviada — Muchas gracias, Otou-sama.

— Hinata. Sé que nos hemos distanciado mucho de la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze, pero… ¿Naruto sería capaz de arrebatártelo? Digo, no recuerdo que él sea esa clase de persona — Hana sabia como era Naruto Uzumaki, ya que si dejaba de lado el problema interno que tuvieron hace 10 años las dos familias, ella recordaba el comportamiento amable del joven rubio que robo el corazón de su hija — No creo que Naruto sea capaz de arrebatarte a Boruto por las malas.

— E-Es… cierto… — Eso tranquilizo mucho más a la Hyuga peli azul — El no sería capaz de hacer algo tan bajo. Pero, a veces cuando sale en la televisión se ve tan cambiado, incluso… sus ojos parecen muertos — 50/50, esas eran las posibilidades de que Naruto y su familia intentaran arrebatarle a su pequeño tesoro — Quisiera pensar que no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo, pero se ve tan diferente, que incluso… me da un poco de miedo volverlo a ver.

— Nee-sama — Hanabi llamo la atención de su hermana mayor — Yo no recuerdo mucho a Naruto-san porque era pequeña, pero si recuerdo como siempre decía "Dattebayo" cuando estaba feliz, en las conferencias que da en vivo en la televisión jamás lo he escuchado hablar así, pero… — La Hyuga peli castaña recordó el tono de voz alegre que Naruto Uzumaki uso en la fiesta de Sarada Uchiha, y también recordó el "Dattebayo" que llevaba tanto tiempo sin escuchar — Hoy en la fiesta escuche esa palabra que jamás ha vuelto a decir.

— Es normal — Comento Hiashi a su familia — Ese mocoso creció, sabe separar su verdadera personalidad ante la prensa o televisión y parece que solo la saca cuando esta junto a su familia… es astuto.

— Otou-sama, entiendo eso, pero Naruto-kun jamás fue alguien que le importara mucho las apariencias, lo recuerdo muy bien — Hinata lo recordaba perfectamente, no duro 6 largos años de noviazgo con él por nada.

— Lo sé, hija. Pero lo que paso hace 10 años lo cambio — Comenzó a explicar Hiashi — Entiendo al mocoso, se sintió traicionado y por eso se oculta, en pocas palabras… tiene miedo — Revelo el patriarca de los Hyuga — Quizás por eso se comporta de dos formas muy distintas.

— ¿Tú lo crees? — Pregunto dudosa su hija peli azul.

— Hinata, es otra situación te aconsejaría no verlo, pero ya que todo se supo lo mejor es que hables directamente con ese hombre — Sí. Lo menos que Hiashi quería era que su hija se encontrara con su antiguo amor y toda su familia junta, pero el momento lo ameritaba con urgencia — Tienes que dejar bien en claro que es tu hijo, y que nadie te lo arrebatara, por eso debes hablar directamente con Naruto Uzumaki lo antes posible.

— Pienso lo mismo que Hiashi, hija — Hana apoyo la decisión de su marido — Debes hablar con Naruto de una vez por todas.

— Nee-sama… mucha suerte — La apoyo su hermana menor.

Hinata solo pudo asentir ante las sugerencias de sus padres y hermana menor.

Ella lo sabía, estaba clara que este momento llegaría en algún futuro, solo que esperaba que ese futuro fuera lejano y no cercano como ahora.

Hablar con Naruto.

Encontrarse y mirar a los ojos al hombre que hace años le juro amor eterno,

a la familia que dejo en calle a los suyos, ella… ¿Sería capaz de hacer tal cosa?

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Hogar De La Familia Uzumaki-Namikaze**_

En una enorme mansión, ubicado específicamente en la grande sala de estar, se podían ver claramente la figura de 7 personas.

Un hombre adulto de edad, cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo, Minato Namikaze.

Una mujer de edad adulta, largo cabello rojo intenso y ojos lila violeta, Kushina Uzumaki.

Un hombre adulto de cabello negro azabache largo y ojos color ónix, Itachi Uchiha.

Una mujer de edad adulta de largo cabello azabache oscuro y ojos color ónix, Mikoto Uchiha.

Una mujer de cabello cortó color rosa y mirada verde jade, Sakura Haruno/Uchiha.

Un hombre adulto de cabello negro oscuro y penetrante mirada ónix, Sasuke Uchiha.

Un hombre adulto de cabello rubio, ojos azul cielo y tres marcas en ambas mejillas, Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¿Dónde está Sarada-chan? — Mikoto pregunto por el paradero de su pequeña nieta — ¿La dejaste en casa?

— No se preocupe, Mikoto-san. Sarada la está cuidando su esposo en nuestra casa, está bien — Respondió Sakura ante la pregunta de su suegra — Fukaku-san fue muy amable en ofrecerse mientras Sasuke-kun y yo estamos aquí.

Mikoto asintió con una sonrisa y dejo que los demás hablaran.

— Naruto. No quiero insinuar que a veces eres muy lento para algunas cosas, ¿Pero sabes lo que está pasando, cierto? — Empleando su ya más que conocida lengua afilada, Sasuke Uchiha le pregunto directamente a su mejor amigo — No quiero verte caer en la estúpida etapa de la negación, lo he dejado claro.

— Cállate, teme — Naruto masculló brevemente — Claro que entiendo lo que está pasando, no soy idiota — Su expresión era de suma sorpresa y signos de estupefacción — Solo… no es fácil todo esto… no lo es.

— Naruto, yo de verdad no sabía — Sakura de cierta forma se sentía culpable por no haberlo notado — Fui una tonta, el parecido es tan obvio y apenas hoy me di cuenta. Lo juro, nunca tome en cuenta ese detalle… lo lamento.

— No es tu culpa, Sakura-chan — Naruto interrumpió a su mejor amiga, evitando así que ella se siguiera culpando — Después de todo, yo jamás te conté completamente lo que paso hace 10 años, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

10 años, ¿Quién diría que justo el día de hoy esa fecha le traería tantas sorpresas?

— Ya estoy cansada de tanto misterios — La pelirroja llamada Kushina Uzumaki entro en la conversación — ¿Qué diantres paso en la fiesta de Sarada-chan? Minato y yo no pudimos ir, pero exigimos una respuesta-dattebane.

— Es cierto, Naruto. Tanto Kushina como yo merecemos una respuesta clara de lo que está pasando — Exigió su padre, Minato — Nos llamaron a estas horas de la noche, tenemos los nervios al tope, ¿Qué ocurre, hijo?

— Kushina-sama, Minato-sama — Itachi tomo entonces la batuta en la conversación que se llevaba a cabo — Lo que ocurre es que mi sobrina tiene un mejor amigo desde hace casi un año, ella decidió invitarlo a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ósea hoy, y bueno… — Itachi guardo silencio brevemente, miro de reojo a Naruto y vio perfectamente como el rubio Uzumaki le daba permiso de continuar la conversación — No me andaré con rodeos porque no es mi estilo. Ese niño se llama Boruto Hyuga, y según lo que Sasuke confirmo hoy… es hijo de Hinata Hyuga, la antigua pareja de Naruto.

— Hinata-chan… ¿Tuvo un hijo? — Kushina pregunto con sorpresa, no esperaba que la antigua novia de su único hijo ya fuera madre — Bien por ella supongo, ¿No? — La Uzumaki alzo entonces su ceño extrañada — ¿Pero que tenemos que ver nosotros con ese pequeño?

— Kushina… — Minato llamo a su esposa, ya que al contrario que ella, el rubio visualizo las miradas de los espectadores y al oír la seriedad empleada por Itachi, a eso sumándole el hecho que los hicieron venir tan de noche, solo le daba una opción — Sino estoy equivocado, ese niño, Boruto Hyuga… es nuestro nieto.

El cerebro de la pelirroja Uzumaki duro exactamente 3 segundos en procesar la información.

3… 2… 1…

— ¡¿Qué?! — Estallo de repente — ¡Soy abuela! ¡¿Cuándo paso eso, Minato?!

— Eso preguntémoselo a Naruto — Minato y Kushina enfocaron su mirada en su primogénito — ¿Tienes algo que decir, hijo?

Naruto Uzumaki estaba totalmente arrojado en el sofá principal de la mansión Uzumaki-Namikaze.

¿Por qué?

Pues era demasiada información para procesar en solo 3 horas. Ese niño, ese pequeño rubio de ojos azules y bigotes en las mejillas era claramente un calca en miniatura de él, su pareció era innegable y no hacía falta una prueba de ADN para comprobar ese hecho.

Ese niño, aquel pequeño con el cual se topó por accidente… era su hijo.

— ¿Qué quieres saber, papá? — Naruto miro a su padre y luego a su madre — ¿Cómo quieren que me sienta? ¿Acaso saben lo revuelta que tengo mi cabeza en estos momentos? — Sentía alegría, felicidad… y enojo a la vez. Alegría porque era padre, felicidad por haberse enterado y enojo… por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ese pequeño — Hinata… dio a luz a mi hijo, ¿Cómo quieren que este cuerdo en estos momentos?

— Disculpen — Sakura interrumpió su plática — Yo tengo una foto del pequeño Boru-chan si desean verlo.

Al unísono, Minato y Kushina asintieron y Sakura sacó a relucir su teléfono inteligente, busco en la carpeta de galerías las fotos más recientes y al presionar la primera foto, les paso el teléfono a los padres de su mejor amigo.

Fue en solo un instante, cuando los ojos de Minato y Kushina miraron la foto en donde Boruto salía abrazado por Sarada, se dieron cuenta que todo de lo cual sus amigos e hijo hablaban… era completamente cierto.

— Es como ver a Naruto de pequeño otra vez — Kushina fue la primera en reaccionar — Es nuestro nieto, Minato… ¡Somos abuelos-dattebane!

— S-Sí… tal parece que lo somos — Minato a diferencia de su esposa, si se sorprendió un poco al ver la prueba innegable que demostraba la existencia de su nieto — Me alegro mucho, pero ahora — Fijo nuevamente la mirada en su hijo — ¿Qué harás ahora, Naruto? No creo que todo esto se solucione con un: _"Permite ver a mi hijo, por favor",_ ¿Tienes alguna idea de que hacer ahora?

El Uzumaki-Namikaze negó ante la pregunta de su padre, ¿Qué podía hacer? Después de todo, había corrido a la mujer que sin saberlo, albergaba en su vientre a su primogénito, ¿Tendría la fuerza para verla nuevamente a los ojos?

— Naruto — Mikoto que se encontraba al lado de Kushina, lo llamo cordialmente — Sé que este no es mi asunto, e incluso entiendo que solo estoy escuchando porque estuve con Kushina toda la tarde — La mujer Uchiha miro directamente los ojos del rubio de ojos azules — Pero si me aceptas un consejo, no dejes que el pasado sea las cadenas que te encadenen a la desgracia, debes dejar pasar ese oscuro capítulo de tu vida.

— Mikoto-obasan… gracias — Naruto agradeció sinceramente las palabras de la mujer Uchiha — Debo hacerlo al final de cuentas, no tengo otra opción.

— Sí. Además, quiero ver a mi nieto — Insistió Kushina — Lo que paso entre los Hyuga y nosotros es un capítulo en nuestras vidas que debe cerrar ahora… no podemos alargar más esto.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha eran los únicos presentes en la sala de estar, los demás se habían ido a otras áreas de la mansión, y ahora ambos mejores amigos podían hablar sinceramente.

— ¿Qué harás, Naruto? — Dejando de lado la plática pre-inicial, Sasuke pregunto directamente — Déjame dejarte en claro que no pienso ser tu abogado si decides demandar a Hinata, lo sigo de una vez por si esa estúpida idea paso por tu mente.

El rubio Uzumaki rio ante la declaración de su mejor amigo.

— Tranquilo, jamás haría tal cosa — Naruto tomo el vino que sus padres habían dejado sobre la mesa de vidrio, le sirvió un trago a Sasuke y tomo una para el — No soy tan miserable como para después de no verla durante 10 años, presentarme en su casa con una demanda hacia su persona.

— Lo sé, pero a veces cuando estas desesperado, eres muy impulsivo.

— Lo era… eso quedo atrás.

— Sí. Quedo atrás el día que la dejaste ir, ¿No es así?

— Sasuke… — Naruto termino su copa y miro a su amigo — Empezaste con la tontería de abogado y demandas… solo para recordarme eso último, ¿Cierto? — Sasuke Uchiha asintió como si nada ante la clara señalación de Naruto — Pero, no puedo rebatir contra eso, tienes toda la razón en tus palabras.

— Por supuesto, soy yo con quien hablas después de todo — Dijo seguro el Uchiha — Naruto, esta vez no te aconsejare hacer nada, esto solo te concierne a ti, pero te diré algo… — Sasuke finalizo su copa de vino, la puso sobre la mesa y antes de retirarse por completo, dijo: — Solo actúa como el Naruto Uzumaki de hace 10 años lo habría hecho… solo eso puedo decirte, dobe.

— Cállate — El rubio saco a relucir una sonrisa ante las palabras de su mejor amigo — Teme…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Al Día Siguiente**_

 _ **Colegio Público De Konoha**_

Otro día finalizaba, en el colegió público de Konoha, los niños comenzaban a salir de sus respectivos salones de clases, algunos charlaban entre ellos y otros aprovechaban el tiempo antes de que sus padres llegaran para jugar un poco.

— ¿Fuiste a la fiesta de Sarada? — Un niño de piel clara y cabello blanco le pregunto a su amigo rubio de ojos azules — Llame a tu casa en la tarde y tu abuela me dijo que no estabas.

— Sí. Fui y regrese con mi tía Hanabi en la tarde, Mitsuki — Boruto Hyuga le respondió a su mejor amigo, Mitsuki — ¿Por qué? No me digas que nos tocaba jugar online esa noche.

— No, eso nos tocaría hacerlo mañana — Mitsuki negó moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados — Pero me siento un poco molesto, ultimadamente es Sarada quien te opaca… estoy celoso.

La ceja del pequeño Boruto tembló al escuchar esa última palabra, quizás era solo un niño de 10 años, pero esa última frase… no sonó muy bien que se diga.

— Mitsuki… — Retrocediendo dos pasos hacia atrás — Por favor… no digas cosas tan extrañas.

— ¿Extrañas? — Mitsuki mostro sorpresa — No entiendo, eso es lo que siento por ti. Además, mi padre dice que ser honesto es lo correcto, y yo me siento celoso al verte pasar mucho tiempo con Sarada, que por cierto, no conozco para nada.

— Tus palabras no me alivian para nada-dattebasa — Así es, en vez de escuchar una frase que lo tranquilizara, Boruto solo se sintió más incómodo.

— ¡Amigos! — Una nueva voz entro en la conversación, para sorpresa de Mitsuki y alivio por parte de Boruto — ¡Las matemáticas son horribles! ¡Pero somos hombres y debemos hacerlo! — Se trataba de un niño que vestía un uniforme deportivo completamente verde, cabello con forma de tazón y mirada redonda — ¡Encendamos nuestras llamas de la juventud!

— ¡Baja la voz, Metal! — Sugirió el pequeño Hyuga de cabello rubio — Es el colmo, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

— Bueno, me fue mal en el examen y el profesor dijo que llamaría a mi padre — Respondió el joven de corte de tazón, desanimándose al instante y mostrando temor — Mi padre no me hará nada, pero mi madre… ¡Voy a morir, amigos!

— Veo que bajar la voz no funciona contigo, ¿Verdad, Metal? — Mitsuki sonrió levemente ante el estado de animado de su, como decirlo, en teoría amigo, ya que para el albino solo Boruto entraba en su lista de atención — Mejor vámonos, ya es tarde.

— Es verdad, el abuelo debería llegar dentro de poco — Luego de que Boruto hablara, como si de arte de magia se tratase, Hiashi Hyuga llego en su automóvil y luego de bajar del vehículo, llego frente a su nieto — Abuelo, ¿Dónde estabas?

— Terminando unos asuntos — Respondió el modesto anciano Hyuga — Es hora de irnos, tu abuela nos está esperando.

— Es verdad — Por alguna razón, el pequeño rubio comenzó a impacientarse — Prometía ayudarla con el jardín — El Hyuga de ojos azules corrió al automóvil de su abuelo y al subirse en la parte trasera, exclamo: — ¡Apresúrate-dattebasa!

Hiashi sonrió ante el comportamiento, si bien es cierto que ese comportamiento no lo heredo de su familia, sino más bien de su otro lado sanguíneo, al ser su nieto quien se comportaba de ese modo… no le veía el mínimo problema.

Sí. Los años y su nieto habían ablandado el corazón del antiguo serio y frio Hiashi Hyuga.

Pero dejando de lado al par de abuelo y nieto, nos enfocaremos en un automóvil negro que se encontraba solo a unos metros de ellos dos.

No era posible verlo desde afuera porque los vidrios estaban cerrados, pero dentro del automóvil, se podía resaltar una adulta pareja que estaba compuesta por un hombre mayor de cabello rubio y una mujer mayor de cabello rojo.

— Es el, es mi nieto-dattebane — Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto Uzumaki y recién descubierta abuela de Boruto Hyuga, se encontraba mirando a una distancia cuidadosa a su nieto recién descubierto — Es tan lindo, quiero abrazarlo y malcriarlo como no pude hacer con Naruto.

— Kushina, debemos tener cuidado, lo que hacemos puede ser sentenciado como acoso a un menor de edad, peor aún, acoso a un niño de primaria — Su esposo, Minato Namikaze también veía con una sonría sincera a su recién descubierto nieto, pero al ser la cabeza pensante del matrimonio, él sabía que debía tener cuidado con lo que hacía — Pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo que lo malcriaras como no hiciste con Naruto? Que yo recuerde, tu criaste a Naruto con mano dura, en ningún momento mostraste signos de querer malcriarlo, Kushina.

— Minato, mi querido Minato. Eres un anciano y aun no lo entiendes — Kushina miro a su amado esposo mientras negaba con su cabeza — Escucha, el deber de una buena madre es educar con mano dura a su hijo, pero al momento de que este tenga el suyo propio y dicha madre se vuelva abuela, su única tarea es malcriarlo y mimarlo al 100%... me sorprende que no lo sepas, Minato.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la parte trasera de la cabeza del rubio Namikaze, amaba incondicionalmente a su esposa, pero a veces debía aceptar que la logia de su mujer solo podía ser entendida por ella misma.

— Hiashi… ha cambiado tanto — Dijo Minato con signos de nostalgia, mirando al hombre por el cual hace 10 años habría recibido una bala, era su consuegro y socio en la empresa después de todo — Veo que ser abuelo lo ha hablado, hace 10 años jamás hubiera pensando que vendría a recoger a su nieto al colegio.

— Es cierto, aunque sigue teniendo esa cara de hombre aburrido… se ve un poco mejor — Esa oración traducida para la logia de Kushina era como decir: _"De verdad se ha vuelto mucho mejor persona"_ o algo así — Le tengo envidia a Hiashi y a Hana.

— Kushina, las cosas son como son… no debes sentirte mal. Es más, en dado caso el responsable de lo que paso sería yo, ya que fui yo quien… permitió que pasara todo eso.

— No, Minato. No aceptare que te eches la culpa, todo paso por mi negligencia, porque confié de más en mi sobrino… y mira como termino todo.

— Nagato, aun hoy en día sigue dañando nuestras vidas — Minato suspiro con pesadez — Naruto tuvo que abandonar su juventud y hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar para que Nagato no ascendiera a la presidencia… ese chico tiene grabes problemas, Kushina…

La verdad detrás del incidente de hace 10 años… era sabida por ellos desde hace 9 años en total.

Nagato Uzumaki, sobrino de Kushina Uzumaki e hijo del difunto hermano mayor de Kushina.

Por ende, Nagato serie heredero del Emporio Uzumaki ya que su padre era el hermano mayor de Kushina, y aunque Nagato y Naruto poseían casi la misma edad, la Presidencia del Emporio Uzumaki le correspondería únicamente a Nagato.

Pero había un problema, ya que el Emporio Uzumaki se había fusionado con el Emporio Namikaze, frente a la ley era Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze quien poseía mayor peso como heredero, ya que llevaba la sangre Uzumaki y era primogénito del Presidente del Emporio Namikaze.

Debido a eso, Nagato desde muy joven desarrollo un profundo odio hacia Naruto Uzumaki, no le importaba que fuera su primo menor o que sus padres antes de morir le dijeran que debía cuidar de Naruto porque era como si fuera el hermano menor que nunca tuvo.

No. Nada de eso le importaba a Nagato Uzumaki, solo sentía odio y resentimiento por su primo, el primo que sin saberlo en el futuro le quitaría toda su herencia familiar y lo degradaría a un puesto debajo de la Presidencia.

Él era el mayor, hijo del heredero en ley del Emporio Uzumaki.

Nagato siempre lo pensó, si su tía Kushina no se hubiera casado con Minato Namikaze y su abuelo no hubiera accedido a unir ambos Emporios, Nagato seria por ley el heredero de la herencia familiar.

Pero no, su tía tenía que enamorarse de ese hombre y su honorable abuelo en vez de negarse, al ser Minato parte de su clase social y el mejor candidato que su hija predilecta pudiera obtener, bendijo con honestidad y cariño la unión de ambos enamorados y con gusto fusiono las Empresas en una sola, unión que elevo a favor las acciones de ambas compañías, pero que rebajaría a su nieto, al hijo de su primogénito a un segundo lugar al pasar de los años.

Fue por eso que Nagato ideo un plan, si él no iba a ser feliz, ¿Por qué Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze debía serlo? Para nadie era un secreto que su primo Naruto estaba locamente enamorado de la princesita de los Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga.

Nagato no iba a negarlo, Hinata era una belleza que si hubiera estado a su alcance, la habría hecho suya desde el principio. Pero no, en la fiesta donde se presentó la familia Hyuga con la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze, fue nuevamente su primo Naruto quien acaparo la atención de los invitados, y como no, también ilumino los ojos de la joven princesa de los Hyuga que en ese tiempo solo poseía 15 años de edad.

Si el amor a primera vista existía, Nagato aun con su fuerza de voluntad en contra, debía admitir que lo que Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze y Hinata Hyuga poseían, era exactamente eso… verdadero amor a primera vista.

Al principio pensó que no duraría nada, que Naruto terminaría aburriéndose de su noviecita al pasar de los meses. Pero no, su sorpresa fue grande al ver como cada día que pasaba, Naruto seguía enamorándose más de la princesa Hyuga.

Estaba harto, ¿Por qué siempre Naruto? ¿Por qué Naruto era el preferido de toda la familia y de todos los amigos de la misma? ¿Por qué siempre los accionistas quedaban impresionados con su honesta forma de ser? ¿Por qué siempre era él? ¿Por qué nunca… pudo ser Nagato Uzumaki quien impresionara a los demás?

Por eso ideo el plan que marcaría a su primo por siempre. Al ser parte de la familia, a Nagato no le tomo mucho tiempo lograr infiltrarse en la contaduría de las grandes inversiones, hacer un pequeño ajuste en los números bancarios y falsificar la firma de Hiashi Hyuga.

Solo una semana después, la bomba estalló en la cara de los Hyuga y mejor aún, ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de su primo Naruto, verdaderamente valió cada segundo invertido en su maligno plan.

Naruto estaba roto, las pruebas lo hicieron romper con su novia, la cual por cierto le había propuesto meses antes matrimonio.

El rubio que siempre sonreía y capturaba con sus brillantes mirada el resplandor de las galas organizadas de la familia… había muerto.

Sí. Ahora, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze solo era un hombre roto, decepcionado de la vida y de la mujer que una vez juro amar eternamente.

Todo iba perfecto, un año completo había pasado desde eso, lo último que escucharon de los Hyuga fue que habían caído en bancarrota, Naruto poca atención le presto a esa noticia, prácticamente vivía encerrado en su habitación y solo salía para ir a la Universidad y comer respectivamente, pero ya no hacía nada de lo que antes hacía, porque sencillamente ya no era el mismo.

Pero entonces, cuando Nagato había cantado victoria, no conto que el karma… era una verdadera perra.

Todo su plan, su perfecto plan se vino abajo cuando un empleado cualquiera, un cero a la izquierda le mostro a su tío político, Minato, una grabación en donde se veía como Nagato falsificaba los números bancarios.

Cabe decir que su vida también se vino abajo, su familia lo excomulgo al instante y perdió todo el derecho a la herencia Uzumaki que le correspondía, pero aunque lo llamaran loco o enfermo mental, aun para Nagato, todo lo que había hecho lo valió, cada sacrificio hecho fue totalmente recompensado.

Naruto jamás regreso al ser el mismo, su primo estaba roto y se ocultaba en un caparazón que prácticamente lo asilaba del mundo. Sí, aunque ahora Nagato Uzumaki había quedado fuera de la herencia Uzumaki, con solo ver el rostro y expresión muerta de su primo menor… valió por completo cada mala acción tomada.

— Ese niño, el pequeño Boruto es la esperanza, Minato — Kushina dejo de recordar el daño que su sobrino le hizo a su familia y miro a su esposo totalmente ilusionada — No lo vez. Boru-chan es la luz que Naruto necesita para ser feliz, para dejar de ser ese hombre serio y apático que Nagato con sus acciones creo.

— Kushina, yo también quiero ser parte de la vida de ese niño. Es más, he querido un nieto desde que Naruto obtuvo la mayoría de edad, siempre pensé que lo vería cuando nuestro hijo se casara con Hinata, pero luego de lo ocurrió, perdí la esperanza — Minato por alguna razón, también quedo contagiado por la alegría de su amada esposa — Pero veo que el destino no nos falló y el milagro se hiso realidad. Yo también lo creo, ese niño será quien ayude a nuestro hijo a regresar hacer quien era antes, Boruto traerá de vuelta Naruto… estoy seguro de eso, Kushina.

— Ruego a Dios que así sea, Minato. Solo quiero ver sonreír nuevamente a mi hijo, hacer las paces y reparar el error que cometimos hace años, y también ver a toda mi familia… reunida una vez más.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Centro – Bart-Restaurant Corona Dorada**_

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, el Presidente del Emporio más grande Japón y por ende, el hombre más rico de todo el país y de todo el continente Asiático, se encontraba bebiendo solo en un Bart-Restaurant a tempranas horas de la tarde.

El área donde las personas almorzaban estaba al otro extremo, ya que era un Bart-Restaurant, el lugar era lo suficientemente grande para separar amabas zonas en dos espacios diferentes.

— ¿Cómo paso esto? — Se preguntó Naruto, tomando el tequila dado por el cantinero y bebiéndolo de golpe — ¿Cuándo mi vida… se volvió tan vacía?

Tania miedo.

El, el poderoso Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, el soltero más cotizado de Japón tenía miedo de hacerle frente a su pasado.

¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Cómo podía ir a buscar a la mujer que hace 10 años le juro amor eterno… y termino haciéndola a un lado como si se tratara de un trapo viejo?

Pero Naruto no tenía miedo de Hinata, él sabía que Hinata Hyuga lo había perdonado hace tiempo, la princesa Hyuga poseía un corazón tan noble al cual le era imposible albergar resentimiento alguno, incluso esa fue una de las cualidades que lo hicieron quedar completamente enamorado de ella.

Naruto tenía miedo de el mismo, tenía miedo que al verla, lo primero que haría sería lazarse y besarla como un adolescente.

Habían pasado 10 años, ¡10 malditos años! Pero en ningún momento, sin importar con cuanta modelo exótica se acostase para aliviar la pena, en ninguna ocasión, Naruto pudo olvidar los besos, las caricias, la sensación de volverse uno con ella, Naruto… jamás pudo olvidar a Hinata Hyuga.

La amaba, lo hiso en el pasado y lo seguía haciendo como un estúpido en el presente, amaba a Hinata Hyuga con todo el corazón.

Pero, si la amaba tanto, ¿Por qué no fue a buscarla después de saber la verdad? Pues la respuesta es muy sencilla, primero por idiota, y segundo, porque Naruto supo que no era digno de ella, no era digno de estar con la mujer que hiso a un lado como un trapo viejo.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze… ya no se sentía digno de estar junto a Hinata Hyuga.

Por eso no le busco, ¿Cómo iba a verla después de aquello? A pesar de saber la verdad, a pesar de saber que Hinata posiblemente lo habría perdonado, Naruto no pudo hacerlo.

¿Cómo iba a verla a la cara? Luego de preguntarse lo mismo no solo cientos, sino millones de veces, Naruto llego a una decisión, aunque tuviera que pasar toda la vida lamentándose por la decisión que tomaría, él debía hacerlo por ella, porque era lo correcto y porque Hinata no merecería pasar su vida junto a un idiota cabeza hueca como él.

Debía dejarla ir, dejar que Hinata hiciera su vida y encontrara un buen hombre con el cual formar una familia, dejarla ser feliz mientras él se hundía en las penurias de los lamentos y arrepentimientos, ya que esa era su condena, vivir una vida llena de arrepentimientos y culpas, sin poder volver a ver… al amor de su vida.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? — Sin que Naruto se diera cuenta, de forma inconsciente, comenzó a subir su tono de voz cada vez más alto — ¿Cómo puedo ir a buscarte y decirte… decirte…? — Una honesta lagrima bajo por su mejilla derecha — Decirte que lo siento… Hinata.

— Bueno… — Un tono de voz angelical llego a sus oídos — Porque no dejamos los rencores atrás y pensamos en el bienestar de nuestro hijo — Se trataba de ella, esa voz digna de un Ángel le pertenecía únicamente — Ha pasado tiempo…

Naruto Uzumaki giro al instante su cabeza hacia atrás, para ver el rostro que juro hace 10 años no ver jamás, para visualizar esa piel tan blanca como la leche y esos finos cabellos azules, para admirar nuevamente el rostro de la única mujer a la cual le había jurado… amor eterno.

— Naruto-kun…

Y ahí estaba, la mujer de la cual se enamoró en el pasado, la mujer que robo sus pensamiento y aun hoy en día, seguía siendo dueña de ellos.

Su belleza no había bajado de nivel. No, incluso Naruto podía afirmar ciegamente que Hinata era 100 veces más hermosa que antes, los años y madures le habían favorecido excelentemente.

Su rostro estaba impecable, sin ninguna arruga o ceño marcado en su piel, Hinata seguía teniendo un rostro que rivalizaba o incluso para Naruto, superaba el del Ángel más bello del cielo.

El largo cabello que antes se meneaba salvajemente con el viento, ahora se encontraba cortado hasta el cuello, otorgándole un aire de adultez a la mujer más bella para sus ojos.

Simplemente, tanto por dentro como por fuera, Hinata Hyuga… seguía siendo la mujer perfecta.

— Hinata… — Naruto se levantó hipnotizado del asintiendo en donde se encontraba bebiendo con anterioridad, y dando pasos certeros hacia el frente, comenzó acercarse hacia ella — Yo, yo solo… solo quiero decir que… que…

— ¿Qué deseas decir? — La princesa Hyuga miro fijamente los orbes azules de Naruto, ese azul infinito que hace 10 años la hacía perderse en un mar de placer — Estoy aquí, así que dime, ¿Qué deseas decirme, Naruto-Kun?

— Yo quiero decirte que... — Naruto tomo aire y dejo todo pensamiento inútil atrás, tal y como su mejor amigo se lo sugirió la noche anterior, tenía que hablar como el hombre del cual Hinata se enamoró hace tantos años — Todos estos años, cada día que pasaba, solo pensaba que... que siempre quise… quise…

" _Volver a verte… Hinata"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola a todos soy ReyEvolution y terminamos con el capítulo 1 de esta historia…**_

 _ **¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre me ha gustado dejar todo en el mejor momento, ¿Les gusto o desean matarme por dejarlo justo en esa parte?**_

 _ **Hoy vimos nuevos personajes unirse a la historia, los cuales fueron: Minato Namikaze (Nuestro Yondaime Hokage no podría faltar aquí) Kushina Uzumaki (La Milf pelirroja de nuestros sueños húmedos, no me engañen porque sé que es así), Mikoto Uchiha (Nuestra segunda Milf preferida también se encuentra aquí) y por supuesto, al final nuestro Héroe sin Corona del Manga-Anima-Novela Ligera, el eterno Itachi Uchiha (Admitámoslo, todos amamos a Itachi aunque seamos heterosexuales, ¿Cómo no amar a ese tipo? Prácticamente toda la Etapa Shippuden fue de Itachi, jejeje) Mitsuki (Con sus siempre frases fuera de lugar que hacen incomodar al pequeño Boruto) y Metal Lee.**_

 _ **La familia Uzumaki-Namikaze y también la familia Uchiha saben la verdad, ¿Quién diría que gracias a Sarada, nuestro protagonista sabría que tenía un hijo? El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿No es así?**_

 _ **También supimos lo que verdaderamente ocurrió hace 10 años, como la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze aun el día de hoy sigue teniendo secuelas causadas por Nagato y como Naruto… se culpa completamente de todo.**_

 _ **Incluso, explique (Y espero que bien) las razones del porque Naruto jamás busco a Hinata, fue como dije: Primero por idiota, y segundo porque supo que ya no la merecería.**_

 _ **Es como ustedes dijeron en los Reviews (Por cierto, agradezco el apoyo), Naruto debió haber confiado más en Hinata (Pero no queriendo darle la razón, las pruebas directas y las firmas falsificadas de Hiashi empeoraban el asunto) y cuando se supo la verdad, se culpó tanto de lo ocurrido que no quiso volver a verla, porque pensó que era lo mejor para Hinata y también porque sería su castigo eterno, vivir una vida… sin poder estar junto al amor de su vida.**_

 _ **¿Hinata perdonando a Naruto?**_

 _ **Si la última escena los confundió, aclarare algo. Tal y como lo sabemos, Hinata es incapaz de odiar o desearle mal a una persona, ni siquiera cuando Neji prácticamente la "Mato" en los exámenes Chunin, ella es incapaz de odiar o guardarle rencor a alguien.**_

 _ **Pero no se confundan, esta es una historia adulta y aceptar hablar con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida (Que recalco nuevamente, es solo por el bien de su hijo) es muy diferente a lanzarse a sus brazos y hacer el típico "The End" feliz al que las Telenovelas Mexicanas nos tienen acostumbrados.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora lo Reviews:**_

 _ **drako lightning:**_

 _ **Gracias por el apoyo en la historia, y con gusto aquí tienes la continuación, jejeje.**_

 _ **Hinata Hyuga –NxH:**_

 _ **No te preocupes, yo también odios esos bucles y no porque haya que tener paciencia, sino porque los hacen (Al menos la mayoría) de forma insoportables, como si Naruto fuera tan idiota para no ver el parecido con su hijo, por eso me dije que haría directo al punto y si bien no fue Naruto el que descubrió todo, su mejor amigo Sasuke si lo hizo y soltó la sopa.**_

 _ **edtru23:**_

 _ **Las relaciones serán un poco más complicadas que las normales, ya que técnicamente Naruto y Hinata fueron una pareja que por las circunstancia, rompieron de la peor forma posible, pero hare lo que pueda para remediarlo. Si, tendrá Lemon pero en el futuro y bueno, todo puede pasar, como la primera vez de ambos, solo nos queda esperar.**_

 _ **AAAllisWell:**_

 _ **Wow, thank you very much, you're the first foreign user that leaves me a Reviews and I'm excited about that. By the way, I love your profile picture of Ichigo and Orihime, my favorite Bleach partner who thank God was canon.**_

 _ **Akime Maxwell:**_

 _ **Pues todo se supo teóricamente rápido, son personajes adultos que no les cae para nada bien una trama infantil, Hinata sabía que tarde o temprano la verdad se sabría y siguiendo los consejos de su padre, fue directamente a encarar el asunto… como toda buena madre haría.**_

 _ **Gohansayajin9:**_

 _ **Que pienses así de mis historias me hace sentir muy alagado, al igual que tu lo piensas, yo pienso que tu eres un gran escritor y que tienes talento, gracias por seguir esta historia y por cierto, actualice Re: Life por si te interesa, compañero.**_

 _ **sele17:**_

 _ **Hoy explicamos que fue lo que realmente paso hace 10 largos años, las razones de Naruto y las culpas que siente por lo que hiso. No le quitara el niño, el rubio no es así, pero obtener la redención le costara más que un simple: "Lo siento", pero eso ya lo tengo planeado.**_

 _ **Dnnsns:**_

 _ **Tus deseos son ordenes para mi, ahora yo dijo: "Otro Reviews", es dando y dando, jejeje.**_

 _ **Mhidari:**_

 _ **Lo siento si te confundi, lo que pasa es que esa cuenta la tengo creada desde hace un tiempo y nunca le di uso, la cree cuando esta  
(Que por cierto, que bueno no paso nada) no quería abrir el usuario y me asuste por eso, pero tranquilo, la historia se publicara solo en esa cuenta que es mi unico usuario principal, compañero.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Gracias por el apoyo. Mmm, acertaste 1 de 2, Hinata no siente odio alguno por Naruto, pero Naruto si siente remordimientos y culpas por los actos que Nagato lo orillo a cometer, y tienes razón, no sera muy largo, ira directo al punto que tiene que ir y listo.**_

 _ **Warlus999:**_

 _ **Gracias, por supuesto lo seguire y si, este capitulo estuvo que arde por todas las revelaciones que hicimos hoy aquí presente, espero te guste el capitulo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Muchas Gracias por los Reviews!**_

 _ **Ustedes son lo máximo, no pense que esta historia tuviera ese apoyo, pero estoy super agradecido con todos y espero seguir contando con ese mismo apoyo para crecer de aquí en adelante.**_

 _ **¡Lo Quiero Mucho…!**_

 _ **Nos Leemos Pronto.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


End file.
